Tezcatlipoca (Earth-616)
The Smoking Mirror, God of the Smoking Mirror, Tlaxcalan | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Aztec Gods (Tēteoh), | Relatives = Ometcuhtli (father); Omecíhuatl (mother); Mictlantecuhtli, Quetzalcoatl, Tláloc, Xipe Totec, Xolotl (brothers); Chalchiuhtlique, Xochiquetzal (sisters); Giants (creations, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Topán, the Floating World | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 625 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Missing left foot, replaced by a "prosthetic" enchanted obsidian mirror | CharRef = | Citizenship = Topán | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Joint ruler of the Tēteoh; God of war, vengeance, hell, darkness, sun | Education = | Origin = Teōtl | PlaceOfBirth = Topán, the Floating World | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema; Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio | First = Conan the Barbarian #65 | First2 = (Possible) (Confirmed) | HistoryText = Origin The origins of the Tēteoh are blurry. According to ancient myths, they were sired by the primeval god and goddess Ometecuhtli (or "Tonacetecuhtli") and Omecíhuatl (or "Tonacacihuatl"), collectively known as the androgynous Ometeotl. It is unclear if they originated on Earth, their realm Topán, the Floating World or in another dimension linked to Topán, although it seems Tezcatlipoca, god of war, and his brother Quetzalcoatl, god of sky, were indeed born on Topán. It has been stated that Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca's enmity was originated from Quetzalcoatl supporting Mayan god Itzamna over him among the Coatli. Early Years Ruler of the Tēteoh under First Sun Tezcatlipoca, god of war, was chosen by his parents to rule the Tēteoh under the First Sun. He populated his world with a race of powerful yet primitive and warlike giants. His rival Quetzalcoatl put his reign to an end when he send jaguars to kill the giants. Second, Third and Fourth Suns Quetzalcoatl was then chose to rule the Tēteoh under the Second Sun. His rule ended when Tezcatlipoca who caused great wind to blow away all civilization. Tláloc, god of storm was chosen to rule the world of the Third Sun but his reign ended when the fight between Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca caused fire to rain down and destroy the world. Chalchiuhtlique, goddess of water, was then chosen to ruler under the Fourth Sun, but the rival brothers kept on fighting, causing the end of the world in a cataclysmic flood. Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca descended from Topán and witnessed the endless primordial ocean remaining after the flood, inhabited by the gigantic crocodilian monster Cipactli who devored any life that approached her. Joint Ruler of Tēteoh under the Fifth Sun Realizing life couldn't exist as long as the monster lived, they set aside their rivalry to join forces in order to slay Cipactli, Quetzacoatl immobilizing it while Tezcatlipoca (who lost his left foot in the battle) delivered the killing. Using her remains to create the world of the Fifth Sun, which they agreed to rule jointly. Quetzalcoatl then accompanied his brother Xolotl to the netherworld realm of Mictlan of the death god Mictlantecuhtli, to steal the bones of the previous worlds' inhabitants and, on Earth, collaborated with Gaea to create a new race of mortals from the bones of the previous races. Human worship Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca may have been worshiped as early as 10,000 BC. ... The Tēteoh as a whole were worshiped from the 6th to the 16th centuries by the Aztec ethnic group and other Nahuatl-speaking people of central Mexico. Despite their joint leadership, the brothers' rivalry didn't ended as Tezacatlipoca, feared by his worshipers as a god of conflict, vengeance and destruction, was jealous of his brother, praised as a benevolent god of knowledge and prosperity. Third Host Tezcatlipoca attended a summit of Skyfathers on behalf of his people around 1000 A.D. to discuss the Celestials. Beginning in the late 13th century AD, the rise of the Aztec culture led mortals to confuse Ahau and Tēteoh, the gods of Mexico. Around 1500's, the Tēteoh's worship gave way to Christianity, without disappearing completely even in modern era. Modern days Allegedly, as the god of hell, Tezcatlipoca haunted the deep forests and the crossroads (where the Ciuateteo, the vampires-witches, were also active). Fourth Host ... Secret Invasion ... Despite being classified as an human vigilante, Thor hypothesized (basing himself on his name and appearance inspired by Aztec Lore) that Toltec could possibly be an Aztec demigod, or an agent empowered by Tezcatlipoca. | Powers = Tezcatlipoca possessess the conventional superhuman physical attributes of an Aztec god, but with an enhanced strength enabling him to press about 100 tons. Tezcatlipoca has great mystical power, and has been known to bestow power on his worshippers. | Abilities = He is an expert in most of forms of armed and unarmed combat. | Strength = Tezcatlipoca has an enhanced strength enabling him to press about 100 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = His left foot was replaced by an enchanted obsidian mirror which enables him to communicate with others over long distances. | Transportation = | Weapons = His favorite weapon is a mystical tepoztopilli, a large pole-arm tipped with a razor-sharp obsidian blade that can pierce nearly any substance. | Notes = The general populace of Earth is unaware of Tezcatlipoca except as a mythological character. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *''Tezcatlipoca at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe'' *''Tezcatlipoca at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' }} Category:War Deities Category:Hell Deities Category:Sun Deities Category:Darkness Deities Category:Vengeance Deities Category:Mythological Figures Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Hyborian Age Deities